


how easy you are to need

by ladyofrosefire



Series: lindworm au [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: When Vex went to marry the Lindworm, it was with the knowledge that her husband would likely eat her. She'd like him to keep that promise.A sequel to NotAFicWriter's Lindworm AU, "it can't be unlearned"
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: lindworm au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680898
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141





	how easy you are to need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAFicWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAFicWriter/gifts).



> NotAFicWriter was kind enough to include me in this series. If you have not read that piece, this one makes specific reference to it several times. You should go back and look at it.

Vex has the beginnings of a plan as she climbs into the bath with her new husband and not much else.

This time the bath is still passably hot water, not milk. She sinks in with a sigh. The water carries off the flecks of blood she had missed the night before. For a moment, she luxuriates. Then she starts washing out her hair with a cake of fine, floral soap while Percy stares at her. He makes a valiant effort to keep his eyes on her face, too, for all that the bathwater laps around her sternum. The tub is large and long, but with two of them in it, one of them has to sit up, and she is not the one who has only recently acquired legs.

She’s heard Whitestone has stationary baths large enough for small business meetings, but she can verify that another time.

Vex rinses out the soap with water from a conveniently placed pitcher. Then she raises a brow at Percy instead, a soft smile coming to her mouth. “Could I help you, darling? With your hair?”

Percy twitches and then nods, his long legs shifting under the water. She moves forward, careful not to jab him with a knee as she settles carefully _over_ his lap, not touching him more than she must. The extent of their talk the night before about touching was to say they’d handle it in the morning, and the morning came and went before they made it to breakfast.

Vex starts on his shoulders, not his hair. Percy’s jaw works as she runs soapy hands over them and down his back, over soft, new skin, and knobs of bone, and lines of scars, and shifting muscle. A long, shaky sigh rises from his chest, tickling the side of Vex’s neck. When she looks down, she finds him with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted. She dips her hand into the water before touching his lower lip. He blinks, eyes rising immediately to hers.

“Hello,” Vex smiles.

“Hello. This is…” Percy blows out a long breath. “ _Well_. You know, I’d quite forgotten. Is this what skin is supposed to feel like?”

“Probably not,” she concedes.

He huffs. “Lovely.”

“Does it hurt?” Vex asks, scooping water over Percy’s shoulders.

He shakes his head and then lets it rest against the lip of the tub, sighing as the water laps a little higher. “It’s—”

“Rephrasing,” she skims a knuckle from the corner of his jaw to the dip of his collarbone. “Do you want me to stop?”

Again, he shakes his head. “Stay with me,” he whispers.

The breath catches in Vex’s throat. Some people _dreamed_ of having a handsome prince look at them and say something like that, and half of them would faint upon hearing it while the aforementioned prince was naked between their thighs. But Vex was never one of those people. She stopped fantasizing about being carried away and saved the year she meant her father. And she doubts any of those people ever considered those words coming after they’d flogged the man back into a human form and stabbed his demon with a hunting knife.

Percy’s words, therefore, catch her without much warning, high and sharp beneath her ribs. She looks away for a moment, a light, half-nervous laugh bubbling up in her chest.

When she looks back at him, there’s a frown on Percy’s face. “Vex’ahlia.” His tongue flicks over his lower lip. “A question for you, if you will.”

She has no shifts to shed, and he has no scales, but she nods. “Ask away.”

“Do you feel… safe, here, with me?”

She is naked on top of a man who, just over twelve hours previously, was a highly venomous dragon who had eaten several people. And he had coughed up a demon and curled up in her lap and bled and begged for her to kill him. She had sworn herself to him.

“You’re mine,” she says again, taking his face between her hands. “I don’t fear what’s mine.”

He makes an odd, shaky sound and raises a hand to cover one of hers for a moment. They remain there for a moment before she guides him to dip his head beneath the water. She touches his sharp cheekbones and the hawkish bridge of his nose and brushes his wet hair back from his forehead. In the early afternoon light, the shadows under Percy’s cheekbones are less severe, and the ones under his eyes faded after half a day and a night of rest. His blue eyes are clear and sharp, his face all fine-cut angles and strong nose and jaw. His shoulders are broad, and she wants to sink her teeth into the column of his neck.

Vex does not kiss him, not yet. Instead, she re-soaps her hands and runs them through Percy’s hair, nails dragging along his scalp. This time, the sound he makes is unmistakably a groan. He bites his lip a moment later, frown returning, and she almost laughs.

“Darling…”

“That was not intentional.” He opens his eyes. “You’re aware you have an unfair advantage.

She cannot help smiling at that, soft and giddy and, she hopes, kind. “Oh… Oh, darling. Look, I know we said ‘in the morning’ last night, but if you want to wait, I’ll survive. I’m quite capable of taking care of myself.”

Percy goes beet red at that, a long hiss escaping between his teeth. He locks his gaze somewhere on the wall behind her. “I’m sure you are.”

Gently, she turns his face back to hers. “Question, darling.”

“Yes?” His voice comes out tight, and his throat bobs as he clears it.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

He sighs, then, heavy and helpless, like dropping a heavy burden. “Yes.”

She touches his hair, again, his jaw. There’s stubble on it, white, and she draws her fingers along it, tracing his jaw to his chin before she tips it up with her fingertips. Then she leans in and kisses him. Last night, it had been chaste, him leaning down awkwardly from his milk bath. Now, she cradles his face between her hands, teases at his lips, and slips her tongue into his mouth. He tastes faintly of the cherries from their breakfast. His teeth are decidedly human.

Percy groans into her mouth as she nips at his lower lip, a long shudder running through him. “May I—?” he whispers.

“Mm?” She kisses the corner of his mouth, the hinge of his jaw.

“May I touch you?”

“Yes, darling.”

His hands flutter beneath the water. Vex can feel the current of it against her sides. Then his hands settle on her waist. She had not expected him to go right for her breasts, but he’s so tentative about it that she almost laughs. Instead, she kisses him again, pressing her chest to his, pressing her knees to his hips. When she shifts over him, the breath rushes out of him, and his eyes go wide. She’s not even close enough to touch him. But she moves again and runs her hand down his back and through his hair. And beneath her, he groans and gasps and shivers, his hands going tight. She kisses his jaw, his throat. Gently, below where she thinks his shirt collar will sit, she bites him.

Percy cries out, jerking under her. Then he slumps back with a groan. His chest rises and falls with his rapid breaths, and a flush covers his face and his chest.

Vex doesn’t have to ask. She kisses his lips and his forehead and then retrieves the pitcher of water from beside the bath. “Close your eyes, husband dear.”

She rinses the soap from his hair, and from his shoulders, a hand cupped over his brow as she had done the night before. He lies boneless, as he had then, too, although he looks much happier.

“This suits you,” Vex murmurs, brushing a finger across his mouth.

“I—” Percy pauses and clears his throat. “Oh. Thank you.” She giggles despite herself, and he narrows his eyes at her. “You’re quite pleased with yourself, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she agrees brightly. Then she runs a meaningful finger down his chest and stomach. A wicked smile curves her mouth. “What happened to all your bits when you were snakey?”

Percy sputters. “I veto this.”

“I’m interested!”

He shakes his head, face screwing into a pout as he tries again to stare over her shoulder at the wall, the ceiling, anywhere he can. “Is this what I’ve married? A cackling sorceress who plans to make off with my dignity?”

“Answer my question first.”

Percy sniffs adorably. “I was a _dragon_ , thank you. And if you really want, I will draw you a diagram. It was—I think— very normal for reptiles.”

“Good enough.” Vex pauses, then, catching her lower lip between her teeth. “You married me. I don’t plan to take anything from you that you don’t want to give me.”

His pout fades to a smile, and his hands come back to her waist. “Well, then. What may I offer you?”

“Anything you like. I’ll see what I want when we’re dry.” Vex kisses him. “We stop as soon as you say the word.”

“That’s not a question.”

“No, it’s an order.” Then she slides back and stands in the bath, water sluicing off of her.

It makes Percy go satisfyingly slack-jawed, and those crystal-blue eyes of his turn dark and wanting. He follows her up a moment later, bracing a hand on the side of the tub as he climbs out. A moment later, she has her arms around him again, one mapping out his back, the other sneaking down to squeeze his ass. It makes him twitch and hiss by her ear. Then his mouth finds her neck, mirroring the path she’d made on him. When he bites, it’s _slowly_ , a little pressure at a time until she groans under the ache of his teeth. She backs up toward the bed, and he follows.

Percy sinks to his knees before her as she sits, and Vex gives into the giddy smile that curls across her face. Slowly, she spreads her legs. “I remember something about being promised my husband would eat me. Is that what you had in mind?”

His gaze drops, of course, and his tongue drags across his lower lip. “I may need some guidance…”

“Of course, darling,” Vex curls her fingers in his hair again. “Don’t try to unhinge your jaw. And go slow.”

He huffs a laugh at that, and Vex smiles wider before he leans in, stubble scratching her skin. Then he turns and rests his cheek against her inner thigh. She has a moment to wonder what he will be like while he gathers his nerve. He looks very human right then, her dragon husband, and very lost, and still there’s that hunger in his eyes and tucked into the corners of his mouth.

“Come here…” she whispers. Gently, she slips two fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them immediately, his tongue stroking against them. She hooks them in his mouth and draws him forward. Then she pops them free of his lips and draws a circle around her clit and a line down between her labia. “Keep your tongue soft. I’ll tell you what I need.”

Percy nods. Then his tongue is on her, soft and warm, and Vex sighs. She threads her fingers through his hair again. He’s—curious, his touch feather-light and ticklish, and Vex gasps and twitches.

“A little firmer…” she murmurs, and he obeys.

He obeys, groaning softly as he drags the flat of his tongue through the wet on her skin. It slowly strokes her clit over and over until Vex tenses and tightens her hand in his hair. Again, he groans. She draws him down with a few whispered words. He goes and licks at the folds of her and sucks and rubs his tongue against her. Then he presses closer, making soft sounds of effort as he tries to push his tongue into her, to lap and taste.

He learns quickly.

When Percy touches her clit again, Vex arches into his mouth with a cry. Her fingers clench tight in his hair. His groan rumbles through her.

“Oh, fuck,” she gasps. Her thighs tremble. “If you—suck, just, _yes—_ ”

His jaw has to ache, but he gives no sign of it, locking his arms around her thighs, holding his hips between his hands. She grips at his hand with the one not clenched in his hair.

When she comes, it rocks through her sharp enough to make her cry out again, spine bowing from the bed. It’s not satisfying, not yet, but she slumps to the mattress with a sigh and a groan and a breathless laugh. Her legs fall open again a moment later. She had clamped them around his head at some point.

“ _Fuck…_ ” she sighs.

Percy laughs, cheek against the inside of her thigh while he works the stiffness out of his jaw. “Gods… I could die like this.”

“Not a question,” she pants.

He looks up at her. “Would you _like_ me to die like this?”

Vex laughs, too, and pets at his hair. “Not just yet. I’ll let you know if I change my mind.” Then she cups her hand beneath his jaw to draw him up onto the bed. He’s hard again, and this time she gets to appreciate the sight of it, the flush on his skin, and the shape of him. It’s quite promising. Vex has to stifle a few jokes about snakes before she returns her gaze to her squirming husband’s face. “May I touch you, darling?”

The breath rushes out of him. “Please.”

She does. His cock is hot in her hand, and he jolts into her touch. His hand finds her waist again, and the other slips into her hair. For a few moments, she lingers there, mouth at his chest, hand sliding on his skin. Then she sits back and pushes at his shoulder.

“Sit up.”

“Oh?” He levers himself up, one snowy brow arched. The other joins it a moment later. “Oh. Yes, I— never did give you your wedding night.”

“I hope you have a better reason than that.” Vex frowns. Her thighs are still wet from his mouth.

Percy ducks his head. “Of course. You are a remarkable woman, and… I want you, Vex’ahlia. In a way that I have not wanted anyone. Do you?”

This part is easy. “Yes.” She follows him as he moves up to the head of his—their—bed, leaning back against the pillows and settles into his lap. “You have me. Do you have it in you to keep me?”

“I’d certainly like to try.” Percy smooths his hands up her thighs. “Show me what I can do for you, please.”

Vex almost asks him to make it a question. But she’d rather he use it for something more interesting. She rises on her knees and reaches between them, moving slow and careful until she can slip the head of his cock inside her. It draws a gasp from him. He clutches tighter at her hips, trembling as she sinks slowly down, pressing his cock deep into her. She squeezes around it, rocks, and watches her dear husband pant and groan and fight to keep his eyes open. His hips jerk upwards, and Vex gasps.

“Ready?”

“Wasn’t it my turn?” Percy retorts and then grimaces. “That doesn’t—” He loses the rest of his words on a groan as she rocks her hips and only gasps, “ _Vex…_ ”

It takes a few fumbles before he catches the rhythm of it and moves with her with what little leverage he has. Vex leans down to him, breasts against his chest again, and laces the fingers of one hand in with his. Her lips find his ear.

“Touch me.” She whispers, and he does.

Percy runs his hand up her thigh, over her hip, her side. He cups one breast, his hand fitted between them, and stifles his groan with his lip caught between his teeth. Vex teases her tongue into his mouth and steals the next sound he makes, low, and needy, and all hers. Someday, maybe later _that_ day, she’ll teach him how she likes to be touched. But for now, she slips her free hand down between them, fingers slipping against her clit. She quickens her pace and tilts her hips, and he meets her, his other hand falling to clutch at her hip. Percy kisses her throat, her mouth. And he bites her, just once, just at the junction of her shoulder and her neck.

Vex comes laughing.

A moment later, Percy follows her with a cry and an off-rhythm jolt of his hips. He holds her tight for a moment longer, breath heaving in his chest, eyes squeezed shut. Then he slumps groaning to the bed.

For a moment longer, Vex lingers over him, tracing the lines of his face and catching her breath. Slowly, then, she eases herself off of him. She stretches out on the mattress on her back, face turned toward him. Their fingers remained interlaced. Percy, eyes still closed, squeezes her hand. And Vex stays, smiling softly to herself as she watches him.

Eventually, Percy sighs and stretches. “So.”

“So?” Vex echoes. She’s too warm to cuddle closer, but she kisses the backs of his fingers.

“Nothing.” He laughs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I… I think I like this, being human.”

“Well, I’m happy to help.” She only waggles her eyebrows a little.

“I mean—” Percy blushes all over at that. “Yes. You— _yes_. But then, also…” he looks down at their clasped hands. “I couldn’t do this before, not for a long time. And even before, we weren’t a physically affectionate family by any stretch of the imagination. I’m enjoying this.”

“Oh.” Something warm twists up in her chest at that. “So am I. You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t have any more curses to share, I’m afraid.” Percy’s eyes drift closed again. She cannot blame him—orgasms are exhausting even when one is used to them and hasn’t just been turned back into a human being.

Gently, she brushes his hair out of his face. “That’s alright. We’ll manage.”

She could love this man, Vex thinks. He is witty, and he loves his sister, and he knows the value of a good bargain. She wants to know all of him, and, terrifyingly, she wants to let him know her. She had come here for a dowry and a way to save her brother and avoided thinking about whether she was going to end up with a dead dragon or a husband at the end of it. And now that she has the latter, she finds she wants to keep him, strange creature that he is.

But all of that is something for her to deal with later. For now, she gets slowly to her feet, finding Percy’s shirt and slipping it back on as she rises from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Percy asks, blinking sleepily at her.

“I have a letter to write,” Vex answers, opening the door to the outer room. “My brother will want to know I’m alive.”

There’s a muffled sound of agreement, and when Vex looks back, it’s to find that Percy has rolled onto his face and appears nearly dead to the world, again. She smiles to herself as she eases the door shut, and makes a note to ask him if he still plans to hibernate when winter comes. Then she finds the desk, and paper, and a quill, and sits down to write.

**Author's Note:**

> The author thrives on comments! 🖤🤍🖤
> 
> Come and join us on the writing discord, [Haven!](https://discord.gg/WPywUy7)


End file.
